Screen constructions of this type are usually erected in order to cover or to clear an outdoor area. Such screen constructions are thus often erected at residences, restaurants, shops and the like in order to protect an outdoor terrace or the like from the sun, precipitation and/or wind or to allow sunshine in temporarily. Said screen constructions may be configured in the form of awnings, pergolas, verandas, terrace coverings, carports, etc.
A screen construction of this type typically comprises a roof construction (covering) which is at least partially supported by columns. Said covering is typically supported on four (or more) columns or is also typically attached to a wall on one side for support and supported by two (or more) columns on the other side. Said covering may be configured in a permanent fashion, or may comprise a screen which can be rolled up and unrolled, or may comprise optionally rotatable slats, etc.
Screen constructions of this type are also often provided with electrical equipment, such as lighting and/or heating systems. Furthermore, said screen constructions are also often provided with screens at the side, in order to cover the opening between two columns. In this case, said opening may be covered, for example, by a screen which can be rolled up and unrolled. It is also possible for sliding walls or slatted walls or fixed wall elements, etc., to be provided.
A number of types of column have already been developed which also have other functions in addition to their function of supporting the covering. For instance, these columns may be adapted to comprise supply lines to the electrical equipment, or to comprise discharge pipes for drainage, or to comprise guide profiled sections for a screen, etc.
Preferably, it should be possible to use these columns in a multifunctional way, with it being possible to provide optional wall elements, such as screens or slatted walls or sliding walls or fixed wall elements, etc., adjoining said columns, optional drainage in said columns, optional lighting or heating systems, etc., as desired. For all of these options it is the aim for the finish of the exterior of the column to be as aesthetically appealing as possible.
BE 1 019 072 A5 describes a column system which closely corresponds to a column according to the present invention. In this case, said column system comprises a core profiled section and several insertion profiled sections. The core profiled section has a recess (fitting groove) in each of its four sides, into which recess in each case a filler profiled section, a screen guide or a slat guide and finishing profiled sections are fitted, as desired. After the filler profiled sections have been inserted into the fitting grooves, they extend substantially inside said fitting grooves. The slat guides, screen guides and finishing profiled sections extend partially inside and partially outside the fittings grooves after they have been inserted. Together, the profiled sections in each case form a column having a substantially rectangular cross section. The column as a whole, however, has a different cross section depending on which insertion profiled sections one wishes to attach to the core profiled section. Said column may become quite large. Depending on where one wishes to mount which insertion profiled sections, a number of types of profiled section may also be required. When it is desired to attach screen guides to two adjoining sides, the column will not have four attractively finished corners. A cavity will be present at the place where the sides to which the screen guides are attached meet.
FR 2 803 365 A1 and JP 50-27778 Y1 describe column systems, comprising a core profiled section and a plurality of insertion elements, with the core profiled section comprising a recess in its four side walls as well as in its four corners. The insertion elements for the recesses in the side walls are interchangeable and the insertion elements for the recesses in the four corners are interchangeable. It is possible to finish these columns in a simpler and more attractive way than the columns from BE 1 019 072 A5, but if it is desired that they have the same bearing power they will be even larger.